<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty Santa by MyPurplePlanet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925667">Naughty Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet'>MyPurplePlanet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Harry, Christmas, F/M, Funny, Remus x reader - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dirty minded Remus, give me a man like Remus plz, i cried while writing this fluff, they're all happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus dresses up like Santa for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus x reader, lily x james</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
Readers P.O.V<br/>
At the Lupin Household </p><p>"Moony, what is taking you so long?" I asked, flopping down on our dark blue couch.<br/>
"You're waiting for me to get ready? Oh, how the tables have turned." He said, chuckling.<br/>
As I settled down on the couch, my body shifted uncomfortably and I noticed that I was sitting on something else other than couch cushions.<br/>
"Have you by any chance seen my beard?"<br/>
I let my hand feel around as I tried to find the mysterious object that I was sitting on.<br/>
"No Rem, I haven't. I really hope you didn't lose it. Harry is very excited about meeting Santa." I answered, trying to hide the fact that I was slowly becoming frustrated.<br/>
I finally grabbed a hold of the object and pulled it out from its place between the couch cushions and my butt. I held it up to my face and saw that it was a fake white beard. I let out a chuckle, stood up and walked towards the bedroom where Remus was, hiding the beard behind my back.<br/>
"Need any help?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.<br/>
"No, no I'm almost done." He answered folding his Santa costume up into his bag.<br/>
"Just need to find this damn beard."<br/>
"I might know where your beard is." I said, smiling.<br/>
He turned to look at me.<br/>
"You might know?"<br/>
"Yes well, if you give me a kiss I'll tell you where it is. If you don't... we'll let's just say, without the beard, Harry will know it's you and Christmas will be ruined." I answered, batting my eyelashes.<br/>
He put his bag down and took a couple of steps towards me.<br/>
"Is that a threat, Lupin?" He asked, grinning.<br/>
"Hmm. Maybe yes, maybe no. Depends on that kiss, Lupin." I answered wrapping my free hand around his neck, the other still holding the beard behind my back.<br/>
"Well, you know I can never say no to kissing when it comes to you, darling." He answered, wrapping his arms around my waist.<br/>
He smiled softly before leaning his body down so our lips could touch.<br/>
We stood there kissing for a few minutes but pulled apart when our owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter onto our heads.<br/>
"It's from James." I said, picking it up off the floor.<br/>
"Why is he sending us a letter now?"<br/>
"That's not just a letter. It's a howler." He pointed out, looking down at the letter in my hand, his body still leaning against mine.<br/>
James's loud screeches came bursting out as soon as my thumb pushed the envelope open<br/>
"MR AND MRS LUPIN! NO, YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT THE LUPINS, YOU'RE THE LATES! MR AND MRS LATE. No, Lily I'm not being over dramatic!"<br/>
I tried my best not to laugh but of course, it was no use.<br/>
"YOU TWO ARE EXACTLY TWO AND A HALF MINUTES LATE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO MEET SANTA- I um aha I mean, HARRY HAS BEEN WAITING TO MEET SANTA ALL DAY!"<br/>
Remus laughed out loud and shook his head. He then walked towards the bed, picked his bag up and made his way into the living room. I was so entertained by James's screaming that I almost forgot about the beard behind my back. I quickly turned around so my back was facing the bedroom.<br/>
"REMUS GET YOUR WEREWOLF ASS DOWN HERE SO MY SON CAN MEET SANTA AND Y/N... did you make that cake? You know the one with the fresh cream and the little strawberries in it? NO, IM GETTING SIDETRACKED! IM STILL SO MAD AT YOU!"<br/>
I laughed, crumbled up the letter and threw it in the fire place.<br/>
"Good thing I made that cake or else he might never forgive us."<br/>
"Very true. James loves Santa and cake." Remus replied opening the fridge and taking the cake out.<br/>
"Were going to need to remind him that this is all for Harry, not for him."<br/>
"I just feel bad for Lily. Raising two children all by herself." Remus said, shaking his head.<br/>
I laughed and looked up at Remus. His eyes met mine and we both smiled at each other.<br/>
"So... now that it's nice and quiet. I believe I was in the middle of kissing you." He said softly, leaning against the kitchen counter.<br/>
"Yes, I believe you were." I replied, looking at him.<br/>
He moved away from the counter, I moved away from the door frame and we met each other half way.<br/>
I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned his body down and as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I raised myself on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his.<br/>
I could stay here all night long.<br/>
Then, I remembered about the beard that I was still holding in my hand and slowly pulled my lips away from his.<br/>
"Why did you pull away?" He asked, pouting his lips.<br/>
I chuckled and lifted my hand, showing him the beard.<br/>
"You were holding it the whole time?"<br/>
"Yup. But I'm cute so I can get away with it." I said, smiling innocently.<br/>
"You're sneaky is what you are."<br/>
His warm hand came up and lightly cupped my rosy cheek. I found myself melting into his comforting touch as he leaned down, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss.<br/>
With difficulty, I forced myself to pull away because I knew that if we kissed for much longer we would end up in bed instead of at the Potters.<br/>
It's happened before. Way too many times.<br/>
"Noooo, come back, I'm not done kissing you." Remus whined, reaching forward to grab my hand.<br/>
I laughed at how adorable my husband was being.<br/>
"Re, do you really want to get another howler from James?" I asked, reaching for my coat that was hanging behind the front door of our cozy cottage house.<br/>
"No, but-" He began, but I cut him off with a quick kiss.<br/>
"No buts. Now, come on Mr. Late. Harry is waiting." I said, handing him his coat.<br/>
"Can't believe you're telling me to hurry up because you don't want to be late." Remus said, putting on his coat.<br/>
"There's a first time for everything, Moony." I said, kissing him one last time before heading out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>
Readers P.O.V<br/>
At the Potter Household </p><p>When we arrived at the Potters, I rang the door bell a few times but there was no answer.<br/>
"Hello?" Remus called out.<br/>
"Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's the Late's." Said a voice coming from the other side of the door.<br/>
I rolled my eyes. "James, just open the door."<br/>
"Hmm, I don't think so."<br/>
"You yelled at us for being late and now that we're here you're not going to let us in?" Remus asked, leaning against the brick wall.<br/>
"We're fifteen minutes late, what's the big deal?" I asked, wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck, not wanting to catch a cold.<br/>
James gasped dramatically and shouted, "For your information, you are eighteen minutes late!"<br/>
"Yes, because we got here three minutes ago and you're still not letting us inside!" Remus yelled back.<br/>
"Santa would never be late." James mumbled.<br/>
"Santa was busy working at his workshop and lost track of time. He has a lot of work to do until Christmas, you know."<br/>
"Pft yeah, more like Santa was busy "working" on Mrs. Claus."<br/>
I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I looked up at Remus who was doing the same.<br/>
"In Santa's defence, it's not his fault that Mrs. Claus is so gorgeous." Remus said, looking down at me.<br/>
I laughed and James let out a loud groan.<br/>
"Hey, Prongs?" I asked, leaning closer to the door.<br/>
"Yes, traitor?"<br/>
"I'm holding your favourite cake right now."<br/>
"The- the one with the cream and the little strawberries in it?" He asked, curiously.<br/>
"That's the one. I even put in extra strawberries this time, just for you."<br/>
Suddenly the door opened and we were both pulled in.<br/>
"Apology accepted." James said, bending down to give me a kiss on the cheek. Then he took a step back and grabbed the cake out of my hands.<br/>
He then walked towards Remus, pulled him down by his scarf and gave him a very loud and wet kiss on the cheek.<br/>
"Gross." Remus groaned, whipping his cheek.<br/>
Lily appeared from behind James and smiled at us.<br/>
"Sorry about my husband." She said, glaring at James who just stuck his tongue out at her.<br/>
"No need to apologize. You're the one who married him, not us." I said, giving Lily a hug.<br/>
"Yeah, what can I say? I'm blessed." She chuckled, reaching her arms out to take our coats.<br/>
"No, you know what? Give me the cake, I'll put it away." Remus said, walking towards James.<br/>
"Do you not trust me with a cake, Moony? Your words wound me." James said, placing his hand on his heart dramatically, nearly dropping the cake while doing so.<br/>
Luckily, Remus grabbed the cake out of James's grip before anything bad could happen.<br/>
"Not after last time. I don't want to spend my evening eating cake off the floor again." Remus said, stepping into the kitchen.<br/>
"Fair enough." James muttered, walking behind him.<br/>
Suddenly, I heard little footsteps making their way towards me and then I felt two little arms wrap around my legs, hugging them tightly.<br/>
I looked down and smiled widely.<br/>
"Hello, sweetie." I said, bending down to pick Harry up.<br/>
"How are you, big boy?" I asked, running a hand through his messy dark hair.<br/>
"Very happy! I'm gonna meet Santa!" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands together.<br/>
"That's right! I bet he's very excited to meet a bright boy just like you." I said, rubbing my nose against his.<br/>
Harry giggled and wrapped his little arms around my neck. Then, he gasped and wiggled out of my arms.<br/>
"I made you something!" He said, waddling across the living room.<br/>
Lily chuckled and made her way into the kitchen. I smiled as I walked towards my enthusiastic godson.<br/>
Harry turned to me and handed me a piece of paper.<br/>
"Oh, Harry..." I said quietly, looking down at the colourful drawing Harry made. There were three figures in the drawing. A girl, a boy and a little child in the middle of them and a big red heart on top.<br/>
"See, this one is you." He said, pointing at the first figure.<br/>
I smiled and nodded.<br/>
"This one in the middle is me, and the big one at the end is Moony!"<br/>
My heart flattered. This little boy is so sweet.<br/>
"And that on top is a big heart because I love you guys thiiiiiis much." He said, extending his arms as wide as he could.<br/>
"My sweet boy, this is a beautiful drawing." I said, bending down to kiss his forehead.<br/>
"Do you like it?" He asked, looking up at me.<br/>
"Are you kidding me? I love it! And I love you thiiiiis much." I said, extending my arms, copying his previous action.<br/>
He smiled widely and hugged me once again.<br/>
"Let's go show this to Moony, yeah?"<br/>
"Yeah!" He answered, grabbing my hand.<br/>
We skipped to the kitchen together and once Harry saw Remus he let go of my hand, ran and jumped on him with all his strength.<br/>
"Oh- boy, you're getting faster and stronger very time I see you." Remus said, slightly out of breath.<br/>
"Harry, remember what we talked about last time? I know you love your Uncle Moony, but you can't jump and climb on him whenever you please. Alright?" James said, looking at his son.<br/>
"No, but he's so warm!" Harry said, snuggling closer to Remus's chest.<br/>
"At least this is going better than the time you gave this same speech to Y/N." Lily said, winking at me.<br/>
"I- ugh- how dare you? That was years ago!" I said, covering my face in embarrassment.<br/>
Remus laughed and hugged Harry tightly.<br/>
"She's my wife, she can jump and climb me whenever she likes." Remus said, covering Harry's ears.<br/>
I laughed and rolled my eyes.<br/>
"Harry, your uncle Moony has a job to go to, so you have to let him go of him now." Lily said, walking towards Remus and Harry.<br/>
Harry just curled himself around Remus even more.<br/>
"No! He hasn't even seen my drawing yet." Harry cried out.<br/>
I walked towards them and showed Remus the drawing Harry made.<br/>
A huge smile broke through his face and he looked down at Harry.<br/>
"You made this, Harry?"<br/>
Harry nodded into Remus's chest.<br/>
"Well, this is just beautiful! Next time you come over, we're going to buy a nice frame and hang it up on the wall. Does that sound good?" Remus asked sweetly.<br/>
"Can we get a blue frame?" He asked, looking up at Remus.<br/>
"Of course, love. You can choose whatever colour you like."<br/>
"I don't want to interrupt you two but Santa should be here any moment now." Lily said, looking at Remus.<br/>
"Right, yes. Now Harry, I'm going to go now and you'll meet Santa okay?" Remus asked, holding Harry's hand.<br/>
"Okay, Moony." Harry said, sticking his lower lip out.<br/>
"Hey, no pouting. You'll see me again very soon." Remus said, before giving him a little kiss on his nose.<br/>
Remus then placed Harry on James's lap and walked towards the door.<br/>
As he reached up to grab his coat, Harry quickly wiggled out of his fathers grip and ran after him.<br/>
"Be careful, Moony." I heard Harry say to Remus.<br/>
Remus chuckled lightly. "I will Harry, don't worry."<br/>
And with that he was out the door.<br/>
"Do you think he'll manage changing in the car? He can barely sit in it comfortably without his head touching the roof." Lily asked, looking at me.<br/>
"He's done worse things in that car, he can manage changing clothes." I said, smirking.<br/>
James looked at me with wide eyes.<br/>
"You were so innocent once. What happened?"<br/>
I opened my mouth to reply but James covered his ears with his hands and shook his head quickly.<br/>
"Never mind, I don't want to know!" He screeched, walking out of the kitchen.<br/>
Lily and I looked at each other and laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a mini chapter :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>My P.O.V</p><p>"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!" Remus or in this case Santa said, walking through the front door.<br/>Harry gasped, got off the floor and ran towards him.<br/>"Santa!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and down.<br/>"Hello there, little man! My my, you've grown so much since last year." Remus said, bending down.<br/>"B-but this is the first time you've seen me." Harry said, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.<br/>"Ah but Harry, every year I check up on you to make sure you're being a good boy. Even if you don't see me, I'm here." He said, holding Harry's little hand in his.<br/>Harry smiled brightly at his words.<br/>"Now, how about you come over here, sit on my lap and tell me what you would like for Christmas?" Remus asked, smiling down at Harry.<br/>"Okay!" Harry answered excitedly.<br/>Lily got up from her spot on the purple armchair that was placed near the couch and made space for Remus to sit down on it.<br/>"Hey, how about we go keep an eye on James." Lily said, holding her hand out to help me get up off the floor.<br/>"Good idea. We don't want him to eat up all the cake by himself." I said, taking her hand.<br/>"Okay, sweetie? We'll leave you with Santa."<br/>Harry looked up at Lily and smiled.<br/>"Okay mummy!" He squealed, climbing onto Remus's lap</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>"Merlins Beard Y/N, this is pure perfection." James moaned, with a mouth full of cake.<br/>"Say it, don't spread it." I said, wiping my cheek.<br/>"Santa, would you like some cake?" Asked Harry, holding out a plate with a slice of cake on it for Remus.<br/>"Yes, I would Harry. Thank you." Remus said, taking the plate of of Harry's hand.<br/>Harry stared at him as he took a big bite.<br/>"Mmm this cake is delicious!" Remus said, rubbing his big and round belly.<br/>"My auntie made it!" Harry said, pointing at me.<br/>"It's my favourite!"<br/>"Yes, I see why it's your favourite, Harry. It's very soft and creamy." He said, smirking whilst looking at me.<br/>Lily turned to me with wide eyes and James choked on a strawberry.<br/>My mouth dropped and I could feel my whole face heat up.<br/>This man will be the death of me.<br/>When we all first met, it took a while for Remus to open up and show us his true self. <br/>Talking about our insecurities and our pasts was a hard thing for all of us, but it proved to be extra difficult for Remus.<br/>During our first year at Hogwarts, we all thought that Remus was a quiet boy who always kept to himself. As much as that is true, as the years went by, we came to realize that behind all of the silver scars and warm woollen sweaters, there was an incredibly sarcastic and dirty minded man.<br/>The exact same man I fell in love with so many years ago.<br/>I looked up and saw Harry looking at James, Lily and I in confusion.<br/>Lily got up and handed Harry a glass of milk.<br/>"Here, love. Give this to Santa. He must be very...thirsty... after all that cake."<br/>"Yes! This is why I married you!" James said, laughing loudly whilst clapping his hands.<br/>James had a very contagious laugh and I couldn't stop myself from laughing as well. <br/>I grabbed the orange pillow that was resting on the couch next to me and hit him with it playfully.<br/>"Stop laughing you little-" <br/>"Thank you, Harry." Remus said, cutting me off.<br/>I smiled as I watched Remus's Adam's Apple bob up and down as he downed his milk. <br/>"Thanks for the milk Lily." He said, giving Lily an innocent smile.<br/>He moved to put his empty glass and plate onto the coffee table when Harry began tagging at his red fuzzy pants.<br/>"What is it, dear?" He asked, turning his body towards Harry.<br/>Harry just reached up and made grabby towards Remus.<br/>A big smile grew across Remus's face as he bent down to pick him up.<br/>"Oh you're such a big boy!" He said, pretending to struggle.<br/>"You'll soon be able to pick up your daddy." <br/>James scoffed and rolled his eyes.  <br/>"Wow, Santa's on a roll tonight." I said, taking another bite of cake.<br/>James grabbed Lily's hand and asked, "I'm buff and strong right?" <br/>"Of course you are, honey." She said, rubbing his back.<br/>"No he's not." Lily mouthed to me.<br/>I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.<br/>Harry wrapped his arms around Remus's neck and sighed heavily.<br/>"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked, gently placing his large hand on Harry's back.<br/>Harry only leaned in closer to Remus. <br/>"You're warm. Just like my Uncle Moony."<br/>Remus bit his lip as he tried to hold back his smile.<br/>"Is that so?" He asked, running his hand through Harry's dark and messy hair.<br/>Harry nodded and laid his head on Remus's shoulder.<br/>"I wanted him to be here." Harry said, a pout forming on his lips.<br/>Remus looked at James, Lily and I with wide eyes. Then he looked down at Harry and kissed his forehead. <br/>"He's always so warm and soft. And he always carries chocolate in his pocket." Harry mumbled against Remus's shoulder.<br/>Remus looked like he was about to cry. It wouldn't be the first time this darling boy would make one of us cry because of how sweet and lovely he is.<br/>"Oh, Harry..." Remus whispered, looking down at his godson.<br/>Remus lifted Harry's chin up with his fingers.<br/>"I know for a fact that your Uncle Moony loves you very, very much." <br/>Harry sniffed and smiled at him.<br/>"And look at what I have for you. I met your Uncle Moony outside before I came in and he gave me this." He said, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket.<br/>I smiled as Harry's eyes sparked.<br/>"This is Moony's chocolate?" Harry asked in surprise.<br/>"Yes, he told me how much you like it." Remus answered, giving Harry the chocolate bar.<br/>Harry's smile grew bigger as he wrapped his fingers around it.<br/>Lily got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to them.<br/>"How about we put this chocolate in the fridge so it won't melt?" <br/>Harry pouted. "Can't I have it now, Mummy?" <br/>"It's too late for chocolate, sweetheart. But, you can have it during breakfast tomorrow."<br/>"Last time, Daddy ended up eating my chocolate." Harry said, looking at his father whilst clenching the chocolate in his little fist.<br/>Lily turned and gave James a look that could kill and then slowly turned back to her son.<br/>"I promise that I will guard this chocolate and that I will keep it somewhere safe where your daddy won't find it." <br/>Harry's grip on the chocolate loosened and he slowly handed it to Lily.<br/>"Good boy." She said, kissing his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>"It's time for bed, love." James said, petting his sons hair.<br/>"Daddy please, can't I stay up a bit longer?" Harry asked, tugging at his fathers shirt.<br/>James opened his mouth to protest but gave up as he soon as he saw Harry's adorable puppy dog eyes.<br/>"Ugh, fine. You can stay up a bit longer, but at least go brush your teeth and get into your pyjamas." <br/>"Okay!" Harry said, jumping out of his fathers grip.<br/>Lily smiled, grabbed her sons hand and led him upstairs.<br/>James picked up the plates and glasses from the coffee table and turned to go to the kitchen.<br/>I heard Remus clear his throat loudly, trying to catch my attention.<br/>I turned my head to look at him and smiled as he patted his lap, singling me to come sit.<br/>I got up from my spot on the couch and sat down on his warm lap.<br/>"Hello, Santa." I said, wrapping my arm around his neck.<br/>"Mmm hello, lovely." He replied, placing his large hand on the outside of my thigh.<br/>"So, what would you like for Christmas?" <br/>I tapped my chin with my pointer finger, pretending to think.<br/>"Honestly, I can't think of anything. I feel very grateful for everything I have already. For you, for Lily and James and of course for little Harry." I said, smiling at him. <br/>"Sometimes can't believe how lucky I got." <br/>Remus smiled sweetly and pressed his forehead against mine.<br/>"That was so cheesy." He whispered, kissing my cheek.<br/>I pulled back and playfully hit his chest.<br/>"Fine, I would like two boats and a massive trampoline." <br/>He laughed and wrapped his arm tighter around me, pulling me closer.<br/>"I don't know about the two boats but a trampoline does sound like a lot of fun." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.<br/>I rolled my eyes. "Damn, Santa. You kiss Mrs. Claus with that mouth?" <br/>"I do a lot worse to Mrs. Claus with this mouth." He whispered seductively in my ear.<br/>I felt my whole body heat up and I hid my face in the crook of his neck.<br/>"You're terrible." <br/>He let out a soft chuckle and nuzzled his face into my hair.<br/>"I really hope Harry had a good time tonight."<br/>"He had a fantastic time, Re. He got so happy when he saw you walk through the door." I said, removing my face from his neck.<br/>"For a moment there I thought he realized it was me. Had to come up with a whole story."<br/>"Yeah, you're better at improvising than I thought. You're also the only person I know who would still carry chocolate even whilst wearing a costume." I said, laughing lightly as I placed my hand on his warm and scarred cheek.<br/>"Well, I knew that it makes him feel better when I give him chocolate when he's upset. I thought it might be useful for tonight as well." He replied, leaning into my touch.<br/>"You're so good with him. You're his favourite, you know. His eyes sparkle whenever you enter the room." <br/>He smiled and took my hand in his.<br/>"Have you ever thought of having a child?" He asked, looking down at our entwined hands.<br/>"Yeah, sometimes." I answered, softly running my free hand through his light brown hair. <br/>"With me?" He asked, still not looking up.<br/>"No, with Nearly Headless Nick." I answered, sarcastically.<br/>I placed my hand on his jaw, gently lifting his head so he could look at me.<br/>"Of course with you. You would make a brilliant father." I said, smiling at him.<br/>He softly smiled back and leaned his head against my hand.<br/>"What about you?" I asked curiously.<br/>We have never talked about having children. I always thought it would be a sensitive subject to talk about since Remus had a really rough time with his parents especially with his father whilst growing up. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by bringing it up. <br/>He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.<br/>"Only too often." He whispered, slowly opening them back up.<br/>"When I was younger, the thought of having a wife and starting a family was so foreign to me. It was kind of like a dream that would never come true. I never thought I would meet someone who loved me enough to be with me, nevertheless want to have a child with me. The thought of being a father always scared me but that fear vanishes almost instantly every time I see you with Harry." He said, smiling as he finished his sentence.<br/>"Every time I see you with him, that's all I can think about. I see how much you love and care for him and he's not even your child. But it's not just that. It's the way you talk to our cat whenever you're petting her, the way you gently clean my wounds after a full moon and the way you love Lily and James with all your heart." He said, placing his hand on my chest right where my heart is.<br/>"It's the way you look at me with so much love in your eyes and how you never fail to make me feel loved. Truly loved. Despite all of my scars and imperfections. You're just so good to me. To everyone. And I know you would make a fantastic mummy." He finished, looking at me. His eyes full of love. <br/>His words were so beautiful and touching that I had to bite down at my lip to stop myself from crying, but it was no use. <br/>Remus must have noticed my eyes watering because he brought his hand up to my cheek and began stroking it softly.<br/>I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.<br/>"And you said I was cheesy." I mumbled, sniffing against his shoulder.<br/>He chuckled quietly and held me even tighter.<br/>"I love you." I whispered.<br/>I felt his hand stroke my back gently.<br/>"I love you too." <br/>I slowly pulled back and laughed lightly.<br/>"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling.<br/>"I can't believe we had this conversation while you're dressed like that." I said, playfully stroking his fake beard.<br/>He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.<br/>"I think you're starting to like this beard a bit too much."<br/>"It's because you're the one wearing it." I said, before leaning in to give him a sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6<br/>Third person P.O.V </p><p>"Mummy?" Harry asked, tugging on Lily's pants.<br/>Lily bent down and scooped her son up into her arms.<br/>"What is it, dear?"<br/>Harry sniffled slightly. "I don't like Santa anymore."<br/>Lily blinked a few times, trying to process what Harry just said.<br/>"What do you mean, Harry?"<br/>He whipped his nose on his sleeve and mumbled, "Santa is a bad, bad man."<br/>Lily tried her best not to laugh.<br/>"What did he do?" She asked, handing Harry a tissue.<br/>"I saw him kissing Auntie Y/N!" Harry said, completely shocked.<br/>"Santa is supposed to be married and Auntie Y/N is married to Uncle Moony! What will Mrs. Claus think?"<br/>I don't know, dear." Lily replied, unsure of how to explain this to her son.<br/>"She will think he's a poopy face." Harry said, wrapping his arms around his mothers neck and continued to sniffle.<br/>"Maybe a kiss is what Auntie Y/N wanted for Christmas. Santa was only doing his job." She said, trying to come up with a excuse.<br/>Harry looked up to her with watery eyes.<br/>"Do you think so?" <br/>"I'm sure that's all that happened. Your Auntie just wanted a nice little kiss from Santa for Christmas." She said, petting her sons head.<br/>"Mummy? Can Santa put me to bed tonight?"<br/>Lily leaned forward and placed Harry on the carpeted ground.<br/>"You're not mad at him anymore?"<br/>Harry shook his head. "I can't stay mad at Santa."<br/>Lily leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her sons forehead.<br/>"I'll go tell Santa to come put you to bed."<br/>"Thanks mummy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7<br/>Readers P.O.V</p><p>I saw Lily come down the stairs and walk towards us with an angered look. <br/>"You are both dead." She said, taking Remus's Santa hat off and smacked us both upside our heads with it.<br/>"Ow, what was that for?" Remus asked, rubbing the the back of his head.<br/>"My five year old saw you two kissing and it upset him." She replied, folding her arms over her chest.<br/>"He was crying because he thought his Auntie was going to leave Remus for Santa.<br/>Remus and I looked at each other and we burst out laughing.<br/>"Oh...my...that's amazing!" I exclaimed, leaning onto Remus.<br/>Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I managed to calm him down but now he wants Santa to put him to bed."<br/>Remus whipped away the tears that fell from his eyes from all the laughing and stood up straight.<br/>"May I have my hat back?" Remus asked, smiling kindly at Lily.<br/>Lily glared at him as she handed him his hat.<br/>Remus placed it back on his head and made his way up the stairs towards his godsons bedroom.<br/>"What's so funny?" James asked, trotting out of the kitchen, holding a spoonful of cake.<br/>Lily crossed her arms and looked at her husband. "I thought you were going to start the fire place."<br/>James licked his spoon and said, "Couldn't do it, so I gave up."<br/>"Why are you laughing?"<br/>I covered my mouth with my hand and shook my head. "I can't even say it!"<br/>Lily shook her head. "Harry saw Y/N kissing Santa and thought he was cheating on Mrs. Claus.<br/>James smiled widely. "Hey, that is funny!"<br/>"But you didn't tell him the truth did you? Five is too young. Plus, I was thinking of dressing up like Santa next year."<br/>"You don't think Harry would recognize his own dad?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.<br/>He shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't recognize Remus."<br/>"What happens if he sees Santa kiss his mum?" I teased, smiling at Lily.<br/>"Well, unlike you two, we have a thing called self control." Lily said, looking back at me.<br/>"Hey, speak for yourself." James said, smirking at his wife.<br/>Before Lily could answer back, Remus walked down the stairs.<br/>"Harry's asleep." He reported.<br/>"He's fine by the way. He just said if he caught me being naughty again he's going to write a letter to my wife, telling her what I did."<br/>"Best behave then, Santa." I said, smiling up at him.<br/>Remus pulled the beard down. "Harry's asleep, I can be as naughty as I want." He said, winking at me.<br/>"Not in my house you won't." Lily said, shaking her head.<br/>"And that's our cue to leave." Remus said, wrapping his arm around my waist.<br/>"So darling, should be take the sleigh home or the car?" I asked, leaning against him.<br/>"It would hard to get to the North Pole by car, don't ya think?" Asked James.<br/>"That's right. We're also missing a reindeer. Would you mind giving us a hand Prongs?" Teased Remus, whilst putting his coat on.<br/>James stopped in his tracks. "Don't even joke about that. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be one of Santa's reindeer? It's so competitive!" <br/>"Are you telling me you actually thought about this before?" I asked, laughing.<br/>"I- shut up!"<br/>Remus took my hand in his and led me towards the door.<br/>"Car it is then, Mrs. Claus!<br/>"Never again! No one is going to dress up like Santa ever again!" Lily exclaimed.<br/>I turned to her and pouted. "Aw, Lily. Where's your Christmas spirit?"<br/>"You killed it." She replied, with a straight face.<br/>"Not to worry! I will revive it with my magical powers." Remus said, wiggling his fingers in front of her face.<br/>She couldn't help but laugh as she pushed us out the door.<br/>"Get out of my house you weirdos." She said smiling.<br/>"Good night." I said smiling back at Lily.<br/>"Good night, Mrs. Claus."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>